a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to truck bedcovers, and specifically to rigid or hard bedcovers used to cover the cargo bed area of trucks while permitting easy access to the cargo bed area. The bedcover set forth in this application is designed to pivot with respect to the truck bed.
b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional bedcovers are mounted through a hinge at the forwardmost wall of the truck bed and in operation lift at the tailgate end of the truck bed for access by the operator. The angular position of the bedcover is typically regulated by a hydraulic piston mounted at a mid-point of the truck bed sidewalls. FIG. 1 illustrates the conventional truck bedcover and access system. The angle range of operation is limited by the conventional bedcover suspension system permitting an approximate maximum angle of access of about 30 degrees. The conventional bedcover designs suffer from the following drawbacks:
1. Restricted cargo placement and operator access to the truck bed as a result of the limited angle range of displacement of the truck bedcover.
2. Danger of physical strain and discomfort for the operator while loading and unloading. As a result of the limited angle of displacement of the bedcover (about 30 degrees), an operator must crawl on hands and knees, or somehow maneuver his/her body under the plane of the bedcover to access the forward cargo area. Alternatively, the operator must grope blindly with his/her hands while standing outside the rails near the cab in order to access contents located in the forward portion of the cargo bed.
The conventional bedcover suspension system is designed to counteract the force of gravity with one predetermined force value. Thus, only one counterbalanced angle of suspension is attained. Suspension in angles below the predetermined angle will not occur, and suspension beyond or above the predetermined angle will occur but require the operator to deliver a strong, uncomfortable counteracting force to initiate closure of the bedcover. Most conventional bedcover systems incorporate both features; that is, no suspension near the closed position with suspension designed to occur at a point 40%-70% of the angle of operation and beyond to the fully open position.
In recognition of the above prior art design, the operator must lift the bedcover to the predetermined angle before suspension occurs. A short operator may not be able to lift the bedcover to the angle height required to engage suspension, or the bedcover in a suspended position is too high for the short person to close. The operator may not have the physical strength to lift the bedcover to the suspension angle, nor the strength to counteract the suspension force at the fully open position when closing the bedcover.
Additionally, the present invention provides a rigid bedcover made from stainless steel or polished aluminum wherein at least the interior surface of the bedcover facing the cargo area is polished to provide a reflective surface. A number 6 or higher grade polish is preferred to achieve the reflective characteristics sought by this invention.
In summary, the conventional hard bedcover does not offer a true counterbalance system or provide suspension through most of the angles of operation, but rather a single-force resistance value to ameliorate a portion of the forces for the operator and suspension at an arbitrary angle and above.